Mew Mew Hetalia!
by Ame to Yume
Summary: The world is in danger and humans have to take action as quickly as possible, for the sake of all living beings, including themselves. Mew Mews representing countries take on the challenge of saving the planet, but will it be enough? My first crossover so please don't kill me. Rated T for violence, blood, yuri and character deaths. Being rewritten.
1. Ve Make Pasta, Not War!

**A/N: It's FINALLY here, gang. I have been long since waiting to write this fic. I would've wanted to do a fan anime of this but I have no idea how to animate properly. If there's anyone who has skills in animating around here, can we collaborate?  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM nor Hetalia. They go to Mia Ikumi and Hima Papa respectively. **

* * *

Mew Mew Hetalia

Ve~Make Pasta, Not War!  


The sun was approaching the horizon and Feliciana Bologna, an Italian seventeen years old schoolgirl, was walking though the streets of Milan, coming home from school. It was just like any other day of studying, taking notes, doing homework, giggling in Geography classes and writing her favorite Hetalia pairings all over her History lecture notes, leaving others to wonder what the hell was GerIta supposed to mean.

She turned around the corner, humming Romano's Delicious Tomato song to herself, and passed by Milan's newest cafe, Ma Cupcake's. The place was all pink and had become popular among schoolgirls due to it's cuteness, but that wasn't the first thing Feliciana noticed.

A faint 'meow' cam from under a cardboard box that was placed upside down. Curious, Feliciana went there to investigate. She carefully lifted the box to discover a cat that looked like Italy from Nekotalia, one of the many versions of the anime Hetalia.

Suddenly, the world around Feliciana disappeared.

* * *

Inside of the pink and cute cafe lay a secret that was going to change the life of Feliciana and of many girls forever. For years, Japanese researchers Ryou Shirogane, Retasu Midorikawa, Masaya Aoyama and Ichigo Momomiya have been trying to improve the Mew Project, as well as they could, and even teamed up with geneticists from other countries in the attempt.

Today, with the press of a button, their hard work was going to be rewarded. Ichigo faced the giant computers, studying all the data unfolding before her eyes.

"Mew Project...commence!"

* * *

_"Where am I?"_

Feliciana found herself amidst a swirl of green clouds. There was no human presence to be seen, nor a sign of the pink cafe and the strange cat. The brown-haired Italian girl turned around, her hazel eyes scanning the expanse of the world around her.

Her gaze finally fell on the cat.

_"That's the cat I saw earlier." _she though _"Hey kitty kitty, come to momma. I ain't gonna hurt you." _

She leaned towards the cat, taking it in its arms.

_"__What are you doing in a world like this, little one?" _

As a response, the cat jumped, entering Feliciana's body.

_"That cat...went inside of me." _

Feliciana felt herself surrounded by warmth and closed her eyes.

_"But surprisingly, it feels nice." _

* * *

When she woke up, Feliciana was in the park, lying in the grass under a tree, with the same cat beside her. She ran her hands though the cat's warm fur, and it let out a purr as it slept.

"You know, imma name you Veneziano." she said, taking the cat in her arms "Let's go home now."

Veneziano awoke, leaped out of Feliciana's arms, and ran.

"Hey, where are you going?!" she shouted, running after Veneziano "Get back here!"

It slid to a stop before Ma Cupcake's, and in response, so did Feliciana. Veneziano lifted his brown eyes towards Feliciana and - surprisingly - spoke!

"Feliciana Bologna, there's something you need to know."

Feliciana's mind went momentarily blank. All thoughts fled, everything from what she had for lunch that day to the fact that she was late home. One fact settled itself in her mind: a cat spoke.

"From where dja learn to talk?" was the first coherent sentence the Italian could form

"I'll explain later." Veneziano told her "Right now, there is no time for this. Take the pendant."

At first, Feliciana thought 'what pendant?', but observed that, indeed, Veneziano had a collar with a pendant. She bowed on one knee and unclasped the collar, taking the pendant, and stood.

The world shook.

"What was that? An earthquake?" Feliciana demanded, struggling to keep her balance.

"No, chimeras." Veneziano said, and ducked his head to the side, indicating towards the city

Feliciana turned, looking at the city. There was fire burning in the distance.

"You'll know what to do, Feliciana. Look deep inside your heart."

Feliciana gripped the pendant and closed her eyes. The words and actions formed in her mind on their own will. She kissed her pendant and shouted:

"Mew Mew Italy, Metamorpho-sis!"

There was bright light coming from the pendant, and Feliciana shielded her eyes. When she opened her eyes, she was wearing a completely different outfit: a green, middle-length strapless dress, tighter under Feliciana's breasts, held together with a red belt, and wider further down. She wore tall red boots with a white stripe at the top, and she also had red leather motorcycle gloves with white linings. What surprised her though what that she had cat ears and a tail.

A laugh came from somewhere in the distance.

"You changed your outfit, big deal."

Feliciana lifted her eyes to a the floating figure of a long-eared girl with vibrant pink hair and amber eyes, who was wearing a something that look like a red bikini top, army green shorts and black boots.

"Prepare to be become food for Electra's little pet, girly!"

A supersized rat pounced at Feliciana.

"Lightning Rod!"

Feliciana's right hand curled around a green and red scepter. She pointed it at the Chimera Animal.

"Reborn Italian Lightning Flash!"

A ray of electricity hit the Chimera, turning it back into a rat.

"My Chimera!" Electra wailed

"Your turn, Electra."

She pointed the Lightning Rod at Electra and chanted her attack.

"No!"

* * *

"Power down."

With that, Feliciana reverted to her normal schoolgirl outfit.

"Good job!" commented a female voice from behind her

Feliciana turned around.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?!" she demanded

"Come inside." Ichigo told her "I'll tell you everything."

One long explanation later, Feliciana asked:

"So I'm a...Mew Mew? But I though you guys were just fables."

"We're real, Feliciana." Ichigo said kindly "There are lots of others like you. You just need to find them."

Feliciana stared at her Metamorphosis Pendant and began thinking.

_If Ichigo had the power of, well, strawberries, and I have the power of Italy, does that mean that I'm..._

"Ms. Momomiya, which Mew am I?"

"Isn't it obvious? You are Mew Italy, leader of the Mew Mews."

* * *

**A/N: A whopping 1000+ words. Yay! Anyways, please leave a review and tell me what you felt about this story. Faves are nice but reviews are love. If you know of any ways I can improve this story, please let me know. I love constructive criticism. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, knowing that people actually take the time to read and analyze my story. And yes, I know crappy cover image is crappy.  
**

**Please stay tuned for this story's future chapters. I've got all of 'em planned out, 70+ in all. Lucky you, dear reader.  
**

**I will try to update weekly, but I will kind of be caught with school so...I'll not always be able to update at the same rate, so you will have to wait for some chapters a little bit more. **

**Lots of Love, **

**Yume-chan**

** Upcoming chapters:**

**2. Don't Mess With Me, 'Cause I'm German, ~nya!**

**3. Mew Japan Appears! The Axis Powers are Complete!**

**4. I am the Hero! An American Mew**

**5. The British Mew is Here! Believe in the Power of Magic**

**6. Defeating My Enemies With the Power of _L'Amour _**

**7. The Mew Of Winter Will Erase All Evil! I'm Mew Russia**

**8. Mew China Will Save the World!**


	2. Don't Mess With Me, 'Cause I am German!

**A/N: Here you have episode/chapter/however you wanna call it number two. Expect nothing fantastic, but take your time to read it. Sorry if it's weird in places, but I was listening to France's onhonhonhonhon laugh on repeat for 10 minutes while writing, so I think I just lost my sanity. No, seriously. If I start laughing like France, please hit me.  
**

**Disclaimer: Me no own TMM and Hetalia. They go to Mia Ikumi and Himaruya Hidekaz respectively, so don't sue me.  
**

* * *

2: Don't Mess With Me, 'Cause I'm German, ~nya!

It was the start of a brand new day in the German city of Koln. In a nice house, at the second floor, in a room whose walls were partially covered with Hetalia posters, was a blue-eyed girl with short, blonde hair.

She lay in a bed with blue covers, sleeping soundly. From the nightstand, came the song 'I am German-Made', the character song of the girl's favorite character, Germany, which succeeded in waking her up.

"Shut up!" she mumbled angrily and sleepily, grabbing her phone and stopping the alarm

Her phone was pretty old-fashioned, especially when compared to what the girl deemed as 'ridiculously fancy stuff'. The small mobile phone also functioned as an Mp3 player, and it had hundreds of songs from all genres, everything from classical music to death metal.

The girl lifted the covers of her bed, taking in a huge gulp of air.

She was named Sigrid Hauer, and she was the next Mew that Feliciana was searching for.

Sigrid rubbed her eyes, convinced herself not to go back to sleep, and crawled out of the bed's warm covers, to the world outside. She went to the bathroom and began her morning routine.

"Sig, are you up yet?" came her mother's voice from downstairs

"Yes, mom!" Sigrid shouted back

She climbed down the stairs to the rather large kitchen.

"Breakfast's ready, dear." Mrs. Hauer said, smiling and pointing to the table

"Thanks."

* * *

An hour or so later, Sigrid, proudly clad in her school uniform, was going to school.

She walked down the streets, under a sky that wasn't in a very good mood. She was nervously humming 'Einsamkeit' to herself as she quickened her already skittish pace, hoping the rain won't start very soon. She could swear that there was someone looking at her right then.

And she wasn't mistaken. From somewhere in the distance, Electra already had her eyes set on her.

"So you're the one they call the mighty Mew Mew Germany, huh? Well, let's see what you're made of, then." the magenta-haired alien spoke

The rain had started, and Sigrid began running, not even bothering to take the umbrella out of her schoolbag and open it. At one moment, she ran into someone.

"Ouch!" the person wailed

_"Das tut mir leid." _Sigrid said quickly, getting up and helping up the girl she knocked over

"Don't worry. I'm OK." the girl said, smiling as she snatched her umbrella and put it over the both of them "I am Feliciana Bologna. I'm from Italy. And you are...?"

"My name is Sigrid Hauer and I live here in Koln. Now excuse me. I must get to school..."

"Not so fast!" Electra shouted "Go, Chimera Animal."

"What the hell?" Sigrid asked

Feliciana threw her umbrella aside as she and Sigrid both turned to face Electra.

"I'll explain later!"

Feliciana gave Sigrid a Power Pendant.

"Use this. You'll know what words to say."

Sigrid took the pendant, closed her eyes, kissed it, and chanted:

"Mew Mew Germany, Metamorpho-sis!"

There was bright light, and then there was Mew Germany, cat appendages and all, in a short, all red corset dress with black laces and yellow linings, black short boots with red laces and black motorcycle gloves similar to those of Feliciana.

Sigrid smirked.

"Come on! Blitz Crossbow!"

A crossbow materialized in Sigrid's hands. Electra's new Chimera, a gigantic Venus Flytrap, attacked the girls, Sigrid looked at Feliciana and nodded.

"I'll take care of this. Don't worry. Reborn German Thunder Striker!"

She aimed and fired an arrow at the Venus Flytrap, and it turned back into a normal plant.

"That's the way!" Sigrid shouted victoriously "Don't mess with me, 'cause I'm German! Nya!"

* * *

"So, I am Mew Germany, right?" Sigrid asked as Feliciana walked her to school

"Yes." Feliciana replied with a warm smile on her face, wrapping an arm around her shoulders

"But I thought the Mew Mews were just anime characters." Sigrid said timidly, very out of character for her

"No it isn't. It's real. There are many more Mews, one for each country, including Prussia and the micronations. We just have to find them."

"OK then." Sigrid said as they arrived in front of her school "I'll see ya."

"I'll see ya too."

* * *

Feliciana: In the next episode, I'm off to Osaka, in search of the next Mew, Mew Japan, the last one of the Axis. But Osaka is a big city, there are many people, and finding her will be hell. However, that ain't about to beat me. I am Mew Italy, and I will not loose my cool. Nya!

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, another whooping 1000+ words. So, what do you think? Loved it? Hate it? Had no opinion of it? Please let me know. Reviews are what motivate me to update on this story, so please make _killing_ my sleep worth it.  
**

**Lots of Love, **

**Yume-chan**

** Upcoming chapters:**

**3. Mew Japan Appears! The Axis Powers are Complete!**

**4. I am the Hero! An American Mew**

**5. The British Mew is Here! Believe in the Power of Magic**

**6. Defeating My Enemies With the Power of _L'Amour _**

**7. The Mew Of Winter Will Erase All Evil! I'm Mew Russia**

**8. Mew China Will Save the World!**

**9. Ah, The Sound of Music! I am Mew Austria!**

**10. Fear the Frying Pan! Mew Hungary Is Here!**

**11. Kesesesese~, I will not let you down!**

**12. The Resurrecting Phoenix! I am Mew Poland! **


End file.
